


The Color of Your Tears

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Smut, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: I kind of felt like doing some Widowmaker / Hanzo smut.  No great plotline involved.  This is slightly AU in that Hanzo takes up Talon's offer and accepts Widowmaker as a gift.  Some non-con elements.  Widowmaker submits to Hanzo's will.  May not go really far, I just needed a break from my Prisoner series.  Please comments are welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

The Color of Your Tears

An Overwatch Fan Fiction

by Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson

 

Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon.  As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift.

 

01.  Delight Me With Your Mouth

 

She wore the kimono well.  Standing still, and quiet, her hair pulled up into a single, long, blue black high pony.  It curved behind her like an exclamation mark, an exquisite accent to the fine boned, aristocratic beauty.  The blue tint of her skin was exotic. She was a treasured orchid… If orchids had razor blade petals. Talon’s assassin was a deadly beauty, and that truth made Hanzo desire her all the more.  Talon had reached out to him as head of the Shimada crime family and offered him the world on a platter. But what is an empire without a companion? He had known from the first moment he saw her that she would be his.  Talon had noted his interest, and gave her to him as a gesture of goodwill. It was done. Now he would show his prize what it meant to belong to Hanzo Shimada.

Widowmaker sighed.  She’d been given away.  Like a doll in a shop window.  Her talents as an assassin now merely an afterthought, since it was her beauty that the Shimada Crime Lord craved.  He hadn’t even bought her or won her from Talon. They’d simply given her to him, for his desires. She knew he was behind her.  His foot step was shadow soft, but she’d come to recognize the sounds of his breath, and the presence of him like quiet thunder.

“My flower.” His voice was soft steel. “Disrobe”

She obeyed.  Talon had broken her of the thought or will to resist, long ago.  When given a direct order from someone who ranked her, she would obey.  But she didn’t have to like it.

Painted silk fluttered to the ground.  She had worn nothing beneath, and stood in only her skin.  Even her tattoos had been removed. The lack of her spider totem left her feeling more naked than the mere loss of clothing.  Hanzo had found the spider motiff unseemly. She was not even asked if she wanted to keep them. Her now unblemished blue skin shone in the candle light.  Oiled and perfumed like a courtesan. She wanted so desperately to kill someone.

Hanzo circled, a wolf ready to mark territory.  He might as well piss on her and be done with it.

“You are silent, my flower.”

She did not answer.  He hadn’t asked a question, only made an observation.  Widowmaker would not even give him words unless they were ordered from her.  Outside she was calm, composed compliance to his will. Inside she raged!

Hanzo chuckled.  He could see the his flower had not wilted in the wait for him.  She was a beautiful weapon. He would use her well, in many ways.

He shrugged out of his clothes, like a serpent might shed it’s skin, leaving them to fall to the floor till he stood naked next to the assassin. 

“Delight me with your mouth.” He ordered.

Widowmaker’s golden eyes burned,  but her mouth was sweet, and her lips started at his collar bone, in small kisses, tiny licks and nibbles at the base of his throat, her breath warm and tongue wet, she slowly trailed her attention down his well muscled chest,  pausing to swirl the hollow of his belly button, before sinking farther down. Shimada had shaved his body hair, and was smooth, but battle hardened.

The assassin’s mouth celebrated the base of his rising cock, her lips adored the heavy ball sac, her mouth opened to take in his family jewels deeper into the cool cavern, sucking one in, pulling away to release it with a moist pop, moving to the other laving it with her tongue, sucking delicately at the sensitive spot between the two, and licking, sucking gently down the underside of his cock.  Reaching the head of his now ridgid maleness, she licked the ridges of the head, the slit that led to the leak of precum that had already begun to emerge.

Closing her eyes, Widowmaker slowly sucked the tip of Hanzo’s penis into her mouth, lapping the salty taste of him she gently bobbed her head, each bob she allowed more of him into her mouth.  The length of him was impressive, and she took him deeper into her throat, focusing on breathing through her nose, and not gagging. Now, to keep her balance, her hands rested on his hips, holding on to him to keep steady as she took his entire length deep into throat, and held him there.  Slowly she opened her eyes, their golden shimmer looked up at him, meeting his gaze as he reached down and grasped her by the base of her ponytail.

His breath had grown ragged with the ministrations of her talented mouth.  And now he wanted to have his first release. With quick, short strokes, he fucked her mouth and throat, hand tight in her hair, watching her eyes shine up at him with tears and rage.  He knew his flower hated this, even as she obeyed without hesitation. It was intoxicating. With a shudder, Hanzo released his seed down Widowmaker’s throat, and watched her swallow him down. 

He let her hair go and watched her slowly release his cock from the delightful constriction of her mouth, her throat moving as she swallowed both the stickiness of his seed, and the slick, ropy saliva that trailed from his now less rigid cock to her mouth.  She cleaned him with her mouth leaving his cock to gleam in the candle light.

“So obedient.  Your Talon masters wasted you by keeping you merely for your ability to kill.”  Hanzo’s voice was a low purr of satisfaction. He lifted a foot and pressed his toes between her breasts, pushing Widowmaker onto her back, “Now lay yourself out for me, I want to watch you make yourself wet and ready.  Open your petals for me flower, I want to see your nectar flow.”

To be continued?


	2. Open Your Petals For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo commands an intimate display from his new possession, Widowmaker.

The Color of Your Tears

An Overwatch Fan Fiction

 

Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon.  As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift.

 

02:  Open Your Petals For Me

 

Widowmaker closed her eyes.  She could do this. All she had to do was imagine she was killing Hanzo Shimada.  She let the tips of her fingers trail from her collar bone, fanning out, to trace the outer swell of her breasts.  She stroked gently, letting the finger tips run teasingly over the soft buds of her nipples. Brushing the softness to firmer peaks.  It felt nice. Almost as nice as caressing the trigger of Widow’s Kiss. Her beautiful gun… the sniper imagined laying quiet and still as she lined up a perfect shot.  

Bringing her fingertips to her lips, Widowmaker traced their softness with a middle finger, the curve of them, their delicate softness, unlike her now hard, tight nipples, her lips remained tender, she pursed them gently to kiss her own fingertip, and allowed her middle finger to be sucked slowly into her mouth, where she licked and moistened it’s entire length.  She coated it in a slickness of saliva before pulling it out of the cool cavern of her mouth. She let her fingers tease her nipples again, making them gleam wetly in the rooms candle glow. It was empty except a small shrine in one corner. She wondered what god or spirit was watching her touch herself at Shimada’s command.

She cupped her breasts, feeling their soft supple swell in her hands.  Just right. As a young girl, Amelie had envied other girls their more ripe breasts, but had thanked her own god when her breasts came in small, yet perfect.  A top heavy girl could not hope to be a prima ballerina. She knew her breasts were beautiful, she only had to open her eyes and see Shimada’s hunger. The Dragon Lord was staring at them as she arched her back, bringing their cupped roundness up higher.  

She parted her thighs with sigh, bring up her knees nearly to her own shoulders, she knew this was exposing her most intimate self.  Closing her eyes again she imagined Hanzo’s handsome face in the crosshairs of her sniper’s scope. She let the moment stretch, listening to her own shallow breathing as she considered the kill shot in her mind, a cool draft of air brushing sensually over her exposed sex.

Widowmaker let her moistened finger glide along the puffy softness of her pussy lips.  Hanzo had her shaved, and she let the memory of that humiliation rise in her thoughts. Sly smiles and the whispers in Japanese as his handmaidens lathered her in sweet smelling creams, the cool freshness of a razor in graceful hand, the stolen kiss of one over bold minx on their newly clean shaven state.  She’d had her eyes closed, she didn’t even know which of them had kissed her there.

Gently she stroked the memory of that kiss, fingertip teasing at that place where her nether lips made an intimate valley.  Brushing up one way, brushing down the other, each time she pressed just a little deeper, parting her lips stroke by gentle stroke.  In her mind, she drew the sniper’s sight over Hanzo’s naked chest, then up again to his face, her fingers stroking her trigger, delaying the final shot just a little, savoring the certain beauty of the kill to come.  She let her moist finger find her opening, let it swirl gently there at the entrance of her tight channel. Dipping in just a fraction, stroking out to excite her appetite for more.

She brought her other hand to  her mouth, and lapped at her fingers, making them wet as well.  Bringing her other hand down, she let them play with the top of her vulva.  The newly shaved skin was more sensitive than she was used to, without it’s shield of short velvety dark curls.  Widowmaker bit her lower lip, as she relearned a part of her body she had thought herself well familiar with.

Caress, and let the sensation sink into her, stroke and feel her breath beginning to quicken, rub, oh so gentle, the pearl of her desire…  the middle finger of her first hand sank into herself, and surprised at the sudden penetration she had not consciously planned, her hips bucked in involuntary response.  For a moment she forgot her fantasy of killing Hanzo, and stared down at herself, confused, finger still buried deep into her pussy. Experimentally she let it swirl inside her, pressing against the tight inner walls of her, exciting the sensitivity of her interior sex.  She was moist inside. Pulling out her finger, Widowmaker let her fingertips play with the swollen bud of her clit. The touches now seemed to be electric, gentle shocks to her system. Gentle shocks, not so gentle demand from her body to give it **_more_ **.

This time she let two fingers glide between the now widening space of the pouty outer lips of her pussy.  Rubbing over the growing moistness, she let her fingers coax out some wetness, slicking her entrance so it gleamed in the candle light.  The mouth her pussy was now gaping slightly, the scent of her arousal was unmistakable. She was wet, and ready. Widowmaker pressed her fingers over the entrance of her pussy, as if to shield it from Hanzo’s eyes, suddenly feeling unfamiliar warmth in her cheeks.  

**_Dieu non…_ ** Was she blushing?!

She could feel her cool blood pulse in her veins.  The slight, unfamiliar burn in her cheeks. The echoing pulse of need in her sex.  Eyes closed, she tried to summon up the vision of Hanzo in her sniper sights. She couldn’t concentrate.  Her sex wanted more stimulation. Like a kitten demanding it’s milk, she could feel it’s insistence for more touch.  For… satisfaction? Her body had never demanded this of her before. It made her tremble with rage that it should do so now, before the Shimada lord.  

“Ah, my flower, take your hand away.  Your master wished to look at you.” Hanzo’s voice was mercifully without gloating.  But the steel of command was ever present.

Wanting to do anything but obey, Widowmaker removed her protecting hand, leaving  her wetness exposed to his admiring gaze. She couldn’t bear it. Turning her head, the delicate point of her chin tucked against her shoulder, she shuddered.  

She felt the strength and heat of his hand on her cheek.  

“My flower trembles in the night breeze.”

His other hand rested over her wetness, it’s heat burned through her.  She wanted to rub herself on that heat. Instead, she bit him. Her teeth in the meaty part of his hand that had dared to stroke her cheek.  That dared to **_own_ ** her! 

Hanzo hissed in pain, and laughed.  His flower had thorns, as pretty and as deadly as her petals.

“Now I must punish you, my flower.  I think you will like that nearly as much as the pleasure we will share.”

Widowmaker’s golden eyes glared up at him, but her heart had begun to hammer with growing alarm.  In all the times Talon had used her for sex as part of her mission, compliance, or simply punishment, she had never **_bit_ ** anyone!  She’d never **_felt_ ** anything but boredom and distaste.  This was **_different_ **.  Widowmaker was feeling something she rarely felt.  

Fear.

Fear, and an ache that seemed to pervade her entire flesh, and centered in that part of her that his other hand still claimed.  A small bleat startled from her as his fingers entered her tightness. The strength of them pressed through her resistance without mercy.  Smoothly, pumping easily in her slickness and exploring how wet and ready she was.

“Punishment first, flower.  Then I will make you bloom for me.”

  _to be continued_

  
  
  



	3. Punishment First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon. As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift. 
> 
> After biting the hand of her new master, Hanzo Shimada, Widowmaker must be punished. warning... I made myself cry writing this part.

The Color of Your Tears

An Overwatch Fan Fiction

03.

Punishment  First

 

Widowmaker wondered what sort of punishment the Shimada Clan Lord would devise.  Her Talon masters had put her through so many. Some were quite inventive. Her mind idled over what he would do to revenge her bite.  She hadn’t broken skin, there was no lasting mark. It was by no means a major injury, but what would be punished was not the degree of damage, but the show of defiance.  The rebellion. Unhappy feelings were already making her feel hollow. It was a too familiar feeling. Whenever an emotion filled her with life, Talon was quick to empty her out again.  Now, Talon would not be engineering her punishment, that was up to this Crime Lord, Hanzo Shimada.

Hanzo reached out to lift Widowmaker to her feet.  Still naked, he led her to the room beyond. This room held a western style bed instead of the futons that seemed to be the traditional norm.  Instead of tatami mats, the floor was like the one before, aged hardwood. Expensive. This was a room for ravishment. All rich layers of leather, silks and masculinity.  It was the room where the Dragon Lord would toy with his new possession.

There was an old fashioned speaker box on the end table by the bed.  She seen such things in abandoned business buildings and once in an ancient tech museum display.  This box, dispite it’s archaic look, had been modernized. Hanzo spoke, and the compound’s communications AI responded readily.

“Sakura my blossom, access personal communications contact list for Shimada Clan member, Amelie LaCroix, known as Widowmaker.”

Widowmaker froze.  What was he doing?!

“Accessed, Hanzo Shimada Sama.” the AI Sakura’s voice was low and melodic.

Hanzo smiled, a gleam of perfect teeth in a satisfied, sensual mouth.  Widowmaker wanted to wipe his smile away with a bullet.

“What are the most accessed contacts?”

“Top contact, Gabriel Reyes, known as Reaper. Secondary contact, Olivia Colovar known as Sombra.  Collectively these two contacts are 25 percent of the call volume, all other contacts fall into less than 2 percent each.” At Hanzo’s command, Sakura’s broke Widowmaker’s privacy with careless ease, “Contacts are identified as Talon elite agents.  Operatives also available for outside contracts.”

“My flower has work friends!” Hanzo expressed his approval, “These will be satisfactory.  Sakura, on my mark, open an encrypted line to both of these contacts requesting a conference call.”

“As you command, Hanzo Shimada Sama,” the AI’s tone was total obedience.

“What are you doing?!” Widowmaker all but hissed.

Hanzo lifted her hand, palm up, to his lips and pressed a kiss at the same spot she had bitten him. 

“Your punishment, my flower.”

WIdowmaker stared at him with a sense of growing horror. 

“You will follow my commands.  If you cannot comply, your punishment will only grow worse, both in quality and duration.  The most efficient way that you can be done with your punishment, is to complete your orders precisely.”

Widowmaker swallowed, her golden eyes widening in alarm as she asked, “My orders… Lord Shimada?”

“When the call opens, all you need to do is engage with… casual small talk.  Converse with your former colleges for about 7 minutes.” Hanzo spoke gently, but there was devil’s laughter in his dark eyes.

Widowmaker’s eyes narrowed now, she could all but hear the catch buried in his amusement.

“While you are engaging in the small talk, I will be trying to disrupt your ability to speak coherently.   You just need to keep your former co-workers from realizing what’s happening. Easy, yes?” Hanzo beamed at her.

Widowmaker smiled.  More a baring of teeth than an expression of happiness.  Endurance was a specialty of hers. If the Crime Lord thought that some amateur torment would get her to crack, he was in for a surprise.

“Good, let’s get comfortable, my flower.  Then we can begin your punishment.” Hanzo sat on the bed, and scooted so his back rested against the solid wood headboard,  and spread open his muscular thighs, patting the space between. “Come here my flower, sit with me.”

Wordlessly, Widowmaker crawled onto the bed, and positioned herself between his legs, her back to his front.  He reached forward and dragged her flush against him, leaving no space between their naked skins. His warmth sank into her and she resisted the urge to squirm.  She wasn’t used to touching people. Even in the most intimate acts, she worked to keep as little body contact between her and others as possible.

Hanzo embraced her from behind, and whispered in her ear, “Relax my flower.  We will only begin when your body softens to mine. If need be, we will sit together like this forever.”

Widowmaker closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.  She did not feel relaxed at all. Why was he doing this to her?  What sadism rested in the Dragon Lord’s soul that he must demand such from her?  But… rather than drag things out any longer than necessary, Widowmaker grudgingly allowed his warmth sink into her, letting her mind empty of thought, she let herself soften against the hardness of his toned and well muscled body. 

“Sakura, initiate call.”

Hanzo’s command was whisper soft, his breath warm and moist against the nape of Widowmaker’s neck.  It tickled, but she kept from wiggling.

“Reaper here.” a familiar, deep voiced growl flowed through the room. Talon’s number one death dealer had answered immediately.

“Sombra here.” the richly accented purr of the Mexican hacker followed.

“Widowmaker,” she came into the call but stuttered on the word, “h… here…”

Hanzo had sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth, and was teasing the delicate skin at it’s base with his agile tongue.

“You are breaking up, Widowmaker.  Interference?” Reaper immediately focused on the hitch in his former team mates voice.

“Y… yes!” Widowmaker stopped and gritted her teeth.  Hanzo was now caressing her stiff nipples, playfully flicking his finger tips across their sensitive surface, teasing the tips.  Stacatto, feather light touches.

“Araña, are you okay?  You sound kind of breathless” Sombra’s concern sent a twitch through Widowmaker, or it might be that Hanzo was now gently pinching and pulling on her already simulated nipples, rolling them between his fingers.  His teeth were gently scraping against her neckline, biting now and then as he trailed the heat of his mouth over her shoulders.

“Just some local interference.” Widowmaker hastened to assure her former teammates. Glad to get the whole sentence out without choking.

“So, how’s it going Araña?” Sombra asked, curious, as she hacked “And why can’t I get video feed?  Something is blocking me. Nonstandard security. Are you using Shimada communications hub? Damn this system is stacked!  Heh… the Crime Lord likes his privacy, that’s for sure.”

“Why have you initiated a conference call.” Reaper cut to the chase.  The low rumble of his voice soothed something in Widowmaker that she hadn’t known needed to be soothed.  Her former partner had never been one for chit chat, but there seemed an almost genuine tone of concern in his voice when he asked, “Are you in trouble?  Do you need us for an extraction?”

“No.” Widowmaker whispered her reply, unable to speak more loudly lest her voice tremble.

Shimada’s Dragon Lord was sucking on a sensitive spot at the base of her throat, right above her shoulder.  Sucking and gently rubbing the little hood of skin around her clit. He never touched the swelling pearl directly, but he teased it with circular strokes along the outside edge.

“Araña… Widowmaker, are you sure you are okay?  We weren’t given any details, only told you were reassigned.” Sombra’s concern seemed real.

Widowmaker laughed, but it sounded more sob.  The was a silence on the line for a moment.

“Sorry…” She tried to repair the damage, “It’s just a funny term.  Reassignment.”

“What’s so funny about it?” Reaper demanded to know, the unease in his voice making it even more smokey and low.

“Talon gave me to Hanzo Shimada.  Like a fruit basket that can kill on command.  I’m a gift.” Widowmaker didn’t even realize she’d said it aloud.  Until the response came like a tidal wave.

“Que?!?!” Sombra seemed to explode over the audio, “Oh no no no…  Talon cannot white slave us like brothel bitches!"

“LaCroix, so help me if this is a sick joke!  I’m canceling my current mission. Sombra get ready for pick up.... “ Reaper’s voice was cut off by Widowmaker.

“No!  Stop, both of you!  I’m… okay. It’s okay.  I was just feeling... blue.”  Widowmaker gave a weak laugh. Knowing the joke would give them pause.  She never joked.

Hanzo’s hands on her had stilled. 

“I just… wanted to hear your voices.” Widowmaker finished, she couldn’t do this.  She would take a different punishment, “I have to go.”

“Araña…!”

“Widowmaker…!”

“Sakura end communication.” Hanzo commanded, and it was done.  

The silence was almost like a slap.  Widowmaker shook, she couldn’t stop. She simple shook while Hanzo held her, and pulled the coverlet on the bed up around them, keeping her warm until she stopped, limp in his arms.  

“Shhh my flower.”  Hanzo’s voice was still steel, quiet under the softness of his voice, “shhh…  rest here a while. Punishment is over.”

To be continued.


	4. Bloom For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon. As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift.

The Color of Your Tears

An Overwatch Fan Fiction

 

Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon.  As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift.

04 Bloom For Me

 

Widowmaker listened to Hanzo’s heart beat.  She couldn’t avoid it, with her head laying on his chest, it was directly under her ear.  beat… beat… beat… a rhythmic drumming echoing through her head. The Dragon Lord was drowsing, his hands moving over her in his half sleep.  Stroking her as one would to comfort a child. She had not known he could be kind.

Raising her head, she looked at him.  Dark hair, caught back in a leather loop, the shiny black of raw coal with the faint teasing of steele grey in the edges.  His skin was a warm golden brown. The sun kissed skin of a man comfortable with being in the outdoors. His was a rugged face, square jawed and handsome in that hard way of a man who has risen to power by virtue of  hard physical work and relentless determination. His mouth was sensual in cruelty and pleasure. Widowmaker stilled a shiver at the memory of his mouth on her skin.

Despite her crisis moment when speaking with Reaper and Sombra, Widowmaker was surprised to find her body still craved attention.  She still needed to be touched. Perhaps she would do the touching instead. As  **_she_ ** desired.

Softly, she traced the jawline of the Shimada Clan leader.  There was a rough rasp of beginning stubble that tickled her finger tips.  She stroked down the softer skin of his throat, pausing over the pulse point to feel the throb of blood under her finger tip.  Leaning toward his throat, she gave a tiny lick. His skin tasted of salt, the faintest trace of fermented soy, ghostly echoes of rice wine vinegar.  Curious, she kissed him there. Lingering over that throb of life, sucking gently as if to taste his blood through the thin barrier of skin. Hanzo stirred and she stopped.  Eyes hazed with slumber, he drew her up to him and kissed her. Firmly, no hesitation, A lord claiming what was his, and his alone.

She let him explore her mouth with his and took his hand, laid it over her breast.  The stiffness of her nipple brushing his palm. Hanzo was fully awake now, both above and below.  His flower was beginning to bloom. He felt pleasure grow warm and golden in the pit of his being, rising to spill out through his entire being.  No more teasing this time. He lifted Widowmaker over him, letting her find her balance straddling him. He gave her control of the pace as she grasped his firm cock and guided it into her cool tightness.  Slick as mountain roads in the summer rain, tight as a temple maiden in the first blush of youth.

Hanzo’s hiss of pleasure sounded through her like a serpent’s warning rattle.  Widowmaker knew, instinctively, this primal sound meant danger. It excited her.  She wanted to hear it again. The Dragon Lord filled her so fully it was on the edge of pain… deliciously so.  She moved, and bit back a scream as the friction nearly undid her.

Hanzo’s dark eyes gleamed with desire as he watched his flower take her pleasure.  He’d had a dozen preconceptions dashed in the space of moments, but not this one. He’d known she would be a perfect fit.  As she was for him, so he was for her.

Her eyes held the wonder of an innocent newly awakened.  For all her seeming mastery of the erotic arts, she was strangely untouched by the glory these acts could bring.  She was moving slowly up and down his length, biting her plump lower lip as she strained not to lose herself too soon.  As her body became familiar with his, her pace increased. Now it was Hanzo who strived to hold back his release. The deep rumbling of his inner dragon vibrating through him and into his chosen flower.  The extra stimulation sent Widowmaker over the edge. She trembled now because her senses were overcome with the feel of him inside her. His dragon’s caress across her soul. She was keening as she shook.  Wordless sounds that made the dragon spirit in Hanzo surge with triumph. He wrapped his arms around her and began a faster, harder rhythm.

Muscles pumping him into her deeper and more forcefully than before.  Each sound driven from Widowmaker as he sank into her spurred the dragon to claim her.  Hanzo pumped with singular intensity, his goal to brand himself into body and soul. She was the tightest glove, her quivers making him want to roar in earnest.  The harder he thrust, the louder she cried. The louder she cried, the harder he surged into of her. She came again, and he followed her. Hanzo’s seed an explosion of heat, filling her with his essence.  Bending his head to her throat, he bit her, just hard enough to leave the imprint of his teeth, marking the unblemished blue skin. If they made a child together, he would be well pleased. 

To be continued.                 


	5. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon. As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift.

**The Color of Your Tears**

An Overwatch Fan Fiction

05\. Mercy

 

Widowmaker could feel so much now.  It was like someone had flipped a hidden switch in her and a panorama of sensory input was open to her.  It was wonderful… and terrifying. She felt like she was vibrating, even though she knew she was laying still and quiet.  She tried to be quiet in her own mind, a pool of water on a windless day. It was… difficult. She was in Hanzo’s bed, still recovering from… lovemaking?  She hesitated to call it simply sex, but she was also reluctant to use the word love, even facetiously. She’d barely met Hanzo Shimada, she refused to believe she loved him despite the exquisite feeling of him inside her body.  He’d filled her with his seed a half dozen times in the course of a single night. The Dragon Lord had refused her permission to cleanse herself. He wanted her full of his seed and had strongly suggested she remain in his bed. So she waited on his leisure, thinking.

It was a dangerous past-time.  However she’d sought out danger before, seeking the edge that could draw blood, simply to exult in the sensation.  Talon’s goal to make her emotionless to improve her efficiency had backfired Even if they **_thought_ ** it was a success.  Since the day they released her from medical, blue of skin and nearly dead emotionally, she’d waged her secret war.  Objective, to feel **_ALIVE_ **.  Even if the world thought she was cold hearted as a corpse.  It wasn’t the temperature of your skin that made you love or hate.  Widowmaker was used to the latter, the former was more mysterious to her.  She remembered that she loved Gerard before she killed him. But she’d been so young, and it was so long ago.

It was not the temperature of her skin that had deadened her sense of love.  It was the intense psychological torture, reinforced with physical abuse that had caused her emotional withdrawal.  It amazed her that people believed the rumors of how her blue skin meant she was somehow frozen, with a barely beating heart.  What **_merde_ **!  Such a thing would significantly hinder her as an assassin when it came to any situation where she would need to act quickly, decisively, and not sluggish like a lizard in a snowstorm.  What her slightly different temperature did accomplish was taking her off the radar as a human in those situations where surveillance was comprised of heat signatures. She was just off enough she didn’t register within the common range of human body heat.  It was amusing to play into the fiction, but she really wondered about most people’s grasp of science and logic. Moira had told her to just have fun with it. So she had. Merde, her thoughts kept drifting.

Lazily she rubbed her palm over her flat, toned stomach.  Hanzo wanted a child. What did she want? Her hand moved south, and she gasped.  So sensitive, still? It was at least an hour or more since Hanzo Shimada had left her in bed.  His command to rest and be ready for him on his return. She was not so angry with him now. Strange how several intense orgasms could alter one’s brain chemistry.  She was even in a good mood. It upset her a tiny bit that the Hanzo assumed she wanted his child. The arrogance of the Dragon Lord knew no bounds. Still… she felt moist and a little sticky. 

To distract herself from her desire for hot water and soap, she played with that part of her that ached so deliciously.  She was flooded with Shimada’s seed. It seeped from her, but Hanzo could get new bed sheets if he wanted to leave her in his bed this way.  She doubted his attempts would be successful. Her body temperature was just different enough. Unless Moira had fiddled with her womb or ova, Widowmaker thought a baby would need a warmer place to gestate.  She was not about to worry over such a long shot. Idly she brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. Hanzo’s salty taste made her hum gently. The sex had been excellent. So much more so than any she’d had since Talon had abducted her.  Belonging to Hanzo Shimada might not be so awful.

Someone was rapping on the bedchamber door.  Widowmaker had examined the room already, noting the several exits.  There was the entrance to the shrine room, there was the main exit into the interior hallway within the Shimada compound.  Then there was the other door to what seemed to be a connecting bedroom. Hanzo had given her an odd smile when she’d asked about it, and distracted her with another orgasm. 

“Hallo?  Amelie LaCroix?!”

The voice was strangely familiar.  The female voice was rich and creamy, it’s Swiss accent thick enough to spread like butter.  The connecting door opened with the voice caroling a warning.

“I’m coming in!”

She was just as blonde, blue eyed, and gorgeous as when last Widowmaker had seen her.  An earthbound angel. Medical bag in hand, she was wearing a white silk pajama set. Her bare feet peeked out from under the silk pant legs.  Hanzo Shimada’s reasons for silence were slowly beginning to dawn on Widowmaker. He was extremely wealthy, powerful, with an exceptional sexual appetite.  He’d want the best. For his bed, for the mother of his children.

“Angela.”  Widowmaker acknowledge the Overwatch Chief Medical Officer.  They had known each other when Gerard was Overwatch’s head of Counter Terrorism.  She had not thought to see Dr. Zieger here of all places, on in such context.

“You… remember me?” Angela’s smile wavered, uncertain.  Her eyes shimmered, their blue even more lovely with the threat of tears.

“I was never that close to you, Dr. Ziegler.  However you are not someone easily forgotten”

Widowmaker’s voice was coolly neutral.  How could she forget someone Gerard had considered taking to their bed?  He’d sworn he was joking, but she knew her husband well enough that if that she’d agreed, Angela Ziegler would have found a very warm welcome in the LaCroix homestead.  Gerard had been adventurous in and out of bed. It was why he had been drawn to Overwatch. Constant danger. Constant arousal. Angela had not been the only one Gerard **_joked_ ** about.  She had been one of the very few Amelie LaCroix had not dismissed out of hand.

“Oh!  My married name is now Shimada.” the former Dr. Ziegler beamed.  The threat of tears vanished in her incandescent happiness.

Married.  And newly wed if the glow about her was any indication.

“Congratulations, Dr. Zie… Shimada.” Widowmaker sat up as she spoke, letting the bed covers fall away, leaving her bare and on display. “Were Gerard alive, he’d be happy for you, if heartbroken that you would no longer be available for… frolics.  Did you ever regret not accepting his flirtations?”

Angela’s blue eyes widened, a blush giving her cheeks an adorable rose glow.  Was there no expression that did not make her look lovely?

“Oh!” Her attractive, embarrassed laugh made something in Widowmaker hurt.  “I always thought he was teasing me! Especially since he had such a beautiful wife…”

Angela’s cheerfulness died away.  Yes. The one thought followed the other.

“,,, who killed him.” Widowmaker finished for her.  “Why are you **_here_ ** , Angela Shimada?”

“Hanzo wanted you to have medical attention.  The Best.” the doctor’s casual acceptance of her standing as the best was not arrogance.  She was a humble soul, but not the least unaware of her accomplishments or standing in the medical world.  Angela Ziegler… Angela Shimada was not just the best, for her work in applied nanobiology and the creation of the Biotic Healing technology, she was legendary.

“Why am I so honored?” Widowmaker had not meant to speak her thoughts, but it had slipped out, with a hint of her displeasure.

“Hanzo is very taken with you.” Angela’s normal good mood was reasserting itself.  “He wants me to do a full work up, and help improve any chances he can get a child on you.”

“And you have no problem with that?” Widowmaker questioned, puzzled.  What was she missing? Why would Doctor Zie.. Shimada, be okay with her husband making babies with other women?  Was Angela infertile?

“Why would I have a problem with Hanzo wanting a child?” Angela asked, “I don’t think you will be a danger to it, since Talon has given you to the Shimada Clan, your loyalties are with us.  I went over your documentation. There is some concern Talon might be able to activate previous conditioning, but Hanzo has assigned me to you as a personal physician and is confident that I can deactivate any nasty surprises your former organization may have left in you.”

“How… thorough.” Widowmaker spoke, not sure what to make of it all.

“We will be spending a great deal of time together.” Angela had moved closer the entire time they’d been speaking.  To Widowmaker’s surprise, Angela climbed into the bed with her and pulled away the remaining covers. “Especially whenever Hanzo is dealing with business.  You and I will be very close. Would you mind if I called you Amelie? LaCroix? Widowmaker just is your call sign, but it seems a little too formal? Especially since I think we’ll become quite... **_intimate_ ** friends.”

 

To be continued                        


	6. I Will Be Your Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has come to welcome Widowmaker to Clan Shimada

The Color of Your Tears

An Overwatch Fan Fiction

 

Slightly AU - Overwatch where Hanzo Shimada did NOT leave Clan Shimada, but instead embraced his destiny as Crime Lord and Clan Leader, and has gone into alliance with Talon.  As a reward, Hanzo is given a beautiful and deadly gift.

 

06

 

I Will Be Your Guide

  


Widowmaker stared into Angela’s blue eyes wondering if the doctor was actually saying what Amelie **_thought_ ** she was saying.

“Hanzo wanted you to understand, that you have the right of refusal.” Angela’s soft, lilting words washed over her both clarifying, and adding to Widowmaker’s confusion, “If I do not appeal to you, you may choose any of the handmaidens.  All have expressed their willingness to bring you to pleasure. The Shimada clan would not order someone to provide sexual services against their **_true_ ** will.  Despite what is said, our clan does not traffic in slavery, sexual or otherwise.”

There was an adamant tone in Angela’s voice, and Widomaker believed her.

“Lord Shimada truly did not know you had no choice in the matter.  He is arrogant, and expected you to be pursuing your own agenda when Talon gifted you to him.” the blonde beauty sounded deeply apologetic, “To be truthful, from the beginning of his awareness, men and women have pursued Hanzo Shimada for the power he represents.  It has colored the way he sees the world, relationships, and sex.”

“He accepted Talon’s gift.” Widowmaker’s voice was neutral, but her eyes glittered with remembered outrage.

“Lord Shimada is offered gifts of every kind often from those who would curry his favor.  Flesh is not the least of them. And to be honest, he is not proof against the pleasures to be had from wanton indulgence.  The Dragon Lord has an **_earned_ ** reputation for… devouring maidens.” Angela coughed delicately, her cheeks burning in soft shades of rose.  “But always with those who’ve shared pleasure with him willingly.”

There was silence between them, both women sunk into their own private thoughts.  It was Angela who started the conversation again.

“I think it has… **_wounded_ ** his pride to find you had not come to him out of your own accord.  You are a famed assassin. Someone so deadly… that you would not have…  “ Angela faultered… unable to find the words to express the shock that Hanzo had revealed to her as he’d ordered her to his new lover’s side.

“Hanzo wants you to know you are a desired and valued part of our clan now.” Angela, decided to move on before they were mired in darkness, “And he believes that we will... **_suit_ ** each other.  Aside from medical care, I will also be your guide to becoming part of Clan Shimada.  As someone who was also an outsider to the world of the _Gokudō,_ the extreme path.  I will act on your behalf to ease your way, and teach you what is necessary.  Your ties with Talon are cut. Whatever they were to you, whatever you were with them, as a silk cord sliced by a blade, you are separated now.”

Widowmaker’s golden stare did not shake the serenity that had settled on Angela’s features.  

“Regardless of whether you will have me as a lover, I will be your personal physician, and I hope, your friend.”

“I’m not certain I understand.” Widowmaker felt a little like Alice in _Through the Looking Glass._

“Hanzo very much wants a child of your body.  I am trying to ensure that you will have the best chance of success.  Every avenue that can increase your odds will be explored.” Angela’s explanation didn’t ease the former Talon assassin’s confusion.

“And… your getting in bed with me will increase my chances at getting… **_pregnant_ **?” Widowmaker asked, doubt clear on her blue, fine boned features.

“In a way.  There is a theory that chances of conceiving increase the more you orgasm.  It’s called, rather unattractively, the Upsuck Method.” the Swiss Doctor had opened her medical bag and was already scanning her now stunned silent patient, “Oh my!  Hanzo wasn’t kidding. He left a **_LOT_ ** of sperm in you!”

Widowmaker didn’t think she’d ever been so bone deep shocked.  This was the last conversation she’d ever be having with Angela Zie… Shimada.

“Hmmm… “ She made a noncommittal sound as actual words failed her, while Angela continued the examination.  If they were not in bed together, it would almost have been clinical. The doctor was completely professional, until she had returned her instruments and put them away to the bedside.  

“So, would you prefer one of the handmaidens?” Angela’s question was gentle, her head tilted, “Do not think I will be offended if you prefer someone else to pleasure you.”

“I… No… I do not want a handmaiden.” Widowmaker spoke slowly not sure how to word her feelings.  Before she could say more, Angela was already making happy sounds as she began to caress the French woman’s soft inner thighs.

Widowmaker felt the blood in her cheeks heat.  Surely Angela wasn’t going to…

“Ah…!”  

Angela hummed like a happy bee as she stroked, coaxing a surprised sigh of pleasure from the female assassin as slender, gifted fingers dipped in and swirled in the luxurious mixture of Widowmaker’s slick and the creamy remains of Hanzo’s seed.  The blonde head dipped down, and Widowmaker tensed, her mouth open to protest… until the heat of Angela’s lips and tongue pressed there, at the center of her core, kissing her deeply. Widowmaker’s already sensitive sex received Angela’s sweet kiss with shocking waves of delight.  The moans of the blonde woman’s appreciation traveled through Amelie’s flesh in tremors of intense, increasing pleasure. Angela was not simply an expert doctor, she was an extraordinary devotee of the human body. She knew in almost supernatural ways, how sensation could be given, and received, how every sense could be teased, and tantalized.  And she was focusing all that divine attention to the lovely folds and the sweet love channel quivering under her hungry exploration.

“... !“

Wordless, Amelie shook and shuddered as she came in repeating waves of pleasure.  She felt like she’d dissolved into a well of sensation, and Angela was drinking the well down to the soul of the woman.  And it _**continued**_...

 

***

 

It was an eternity before Amelie had the awareness of self that could speak again.  Every sense she had was dazed and tender, quivering on the edge of a precipice, knowing the least shock could throw her over the edge once more.  Angela was soft against her, naked flesh to naked flesh, milk pale and violet blue entwined. Both of them tangled in bedsheets. The sweet and sour taste of Angela was tart in Amelie’s mouth as she tried to parse the moments and motions that had brought the intimate flavor of the other woman there.  

There had been kisses.  And tender caresses. Nips… nibbles…  

Amelie bit her lip against another cry of pleasure as fingers moved gently inside her, Angela petting gently as she pulled her hand away from a now much more slick, blue violet sex, and sleepily bringing it to her mouth to suck.

“Mmm… I love how you and Hanzo taste, mixed like that.” Angela sighed, “He is such a good big brother.”  

  


To be continued.


End file.
